herofandomcom-20200223-history
Augie Doggie
|enemies = |type of hero = Anthropomorphic Dog Classic Hero}} Augie Doggie is a fictional highly spirited, anthropomorphic dachshund pup. Who had his own segment on The Quick-Draw McGraw Show entitled Augie Doggie and Doggie Daddy. History He made his debut on The Quick-Draw McGraw Show sister Segment: Augie Doggie and Doggie Daddy. He debuted with his father. He is usually seen trying to bring animals home. Much to his fathers despise. He would later appear as a Member of The Yogi Yahooeys, alongside his father and there other friends who joined. He was also a member of "Yogi's Treasure Hunters", a heroic treasure hunting group, that would usually try to get the treasure before Dick Dastardly and Muttley would. He also was a member of Yogi's Gang. Physical appearance He is an orange-furred dachshund with hugh black ears, and a peach colored snout. He is typically seen wearing only a green shirt. Personality He sometimes shames his father into foolhardy acts to prove his bravery. He also can be fooled by disguises. He seems to be a very smart kid for his age. He has the ability to converse with other animals, in some episodes he is Seen making potions. (Such as a shrinking potion or a potion that makes you with the ability to become airborne). Bio He is very smart, and loves his "Dear Old Dad". possessing some knowledge in science and the ability to converse with animals, Augie would often capitalize upon his father's foibles. Augie has a talent for finding animals who are looking for a home. Augie is a highly spirited pup who is motivated by ambition and the desire to make his father proud. in the episode: "Cat Happy Pappy, after his father teaches him how to deal with a vicious feline, a Wildcat sneaks into the dues basement, after many attempts of Doggie Daddy trying to defeat the Wildcat (all of which, failed) as soon as Doggie Daddy left (to go get a tank), Augie puts his life at risk, by tying to defeat the Wildcat, but as soon as the Wildcat was about to hurt Augie, the kitten (from earlier) shaved the Wildcats fur off. Powers/Skills *He has the ability to converse with animals. *He possessing some knowledge in science. **He can create potions Such as a shrinking potion or a potion that makes anyone who drinks it airborne. Heroic Acts *He tents to save (or try to save) his father most of the time. *He often helps his father. *He saves (and cares for) other animals to get a home. Other appearances Augie Doggie appears alongside his father in "Yogi's Treasure Hunt", "Laff-a-Lympics" and also some comics. Augie appears in the "Laff-a-Lympics" TV series as a member of the Yogi Yahooeys, alongside his father. He appears In Yo Yogi! as a Supporting Character Alongside his father Diamond Doggie Daddy, and as a major character in "Yogi's Treasure Hunt". He also appeared in Yogi Bear's All Star Comedy Christmas Caper, with other characters such as Doggie Daddy, Huckleberry Hound, Snagglepuss, Snooper and Blabber, Hokey Wolf and Quick-Draw McGraw. While never making an appearance. Doggie Daddy actually did Mention Augie in the "Family Guy" episode: "Brothers and Sisters", according to Doggie Daddy "Augie was all grown up, and out of the house". Voice actor He was voiced by Daws Butler (who also voiced other characters such as Yogi Bear, Huckleberry Hound, Wally Gator, Quick-Draw McGraw, Snooper and Blabber Dixie, Mr. Jinks, Scooby-Dum, Reddy, Hokey Wolf, Peter Potamus, Baba Looey, Lippy the Lion, Elroy Jetson and Peter Perfect) in the series and other series he appeared in with the exception of Yo Yogi!, and Harvey Birdman, Attorney at Law. External Links *Augie Doggie and Doggie Daddy Wiki Navigation Category:Male Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Scooby-Doo Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Honorable Category:Animals Category:Kids Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Casper Heroes Category:Adventurers Category:Hanna-Barbera Heroes Category:Genius Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Animal Kindness Category:Optimists Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Chaste Category:Selfless Category:Honest Category:Dreaded Category:Merciful Category:Strong-Willed Category:Provoker Category:Loyal Category:Sophisticated